Hawthorne and the bear man
by Jack something
Summary: Annie was sad because all the men she met were all the same. So were the other girls. But when she was walking home, she saw a man was stalking her! Who will save her?


Annie was in the study room, where she would usually be. All the others were doing something without her, especially Jeff. But she didn't care about Jeff. He wasn't anything more then Abed and Troy.

She wished there was a man in her life. Just like Britta, who was walking in the room.

"Hey, Annie!" She said.

"Hey."

Britta sat by the bruenet and looked and saw that she was sad.

"What's wrong, Annie? You know, I'm studying to be a psychologist. So you can tell me anything."

"Okay." Annie turned to the blonde woman, who looked back at her with understanding.

"Every time I look every where, I can't find a man who is any different then the other."

Britta nodded her head in agreement. "I know. Jeffrey is a snob, but he is still the same as all the men here. Even if Troy is handsome."

The clock was on the seven, and the security were getting ready to lock the doors.

Britta saw Sherly coming in, her eyes watery like shower. She sat by the girls, Britta hugging her.

"What happened, Sherly? Didn't you remarry your ex husband?"

Sherly nodded, but kept crying "he went back to that hooker dancer. I feel so sad! I can't believe he would go back to that woman!" She cried into Britta's shoulder.

Annie stepped up, and waved goodbye to the other women. She left the study room and walked down the road.

It was dark and she had no car. She was scared, watching her path as she walked.

The moon was missing as well as the stars.

She could hear ruffling in bushes, she felt fear crawl on her back. Waiting to see what was inside. She wished she had a gun, but Britta said she'd only get hurt. Last time she tried, it flew out of her hands anyway.

She pulled out her flashlight, but was close to her house. That's when she heard it come from the bushes. She flashed her light on the figure.

"Oh no!" She cried.

It was a man, but with the head of a bear. It walked to her, but she ran into her house, putting the key to her door knob.

She ran inside and locked the door, running to her room. She sat in the corner, her phone was still in the study hall! She couldn't call the police, and the Bear man was still out there.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she saw the bear man bust through the glass, his fist clenching glass and blood.

She thought all hope was lost, but that's when she heard a man outside "hey, you bear headed fool!" He shouted.

The bear turned around to see a man, a tough elderly man who was honestly handsome. He pointed a finger to the bear man, and said "You need a lesson in manners."

He ran at the Bear man and punched out his fangs, and punched him again. The bear man roared in agony, trying to beg for mercy.

The man got out a moist towelette and wiped the blood off the bear mans face "These are Hawthorne wipes. You can get them at a store near you. And that'll be in Hell!" The man yelled.

The old man put his boot to good use and kicked in the bear mans face, stomping him till his mouth was full of bloody jello.

"Okay! Time to give this house a paint job!" He yelled. He put the bear mans face on Annie's house wall, dragging its face along the wall as blood smeared its canvas.

As the old man let go of the bear mans head, he saw it fall to the ground. Half his face rubbed off.

"Curse you... Hawthorne!" The beast said, as it died.

Annie was amazed of this man. He was old, sure. But she felt her heart pump like it became alive again.

His speed was that of a twenty year old man, and strong enough to beat up millions of twenty year olds.

But his face... It was handsome! His chin was like the muscles of awesomeness. His hair was little, but it didn't matter to Annie. She found a man that was different from all men, if not manlier.

She ran outside to greet him. "Hello, thank you for saving me! What is your name?" She asked, her eyes longing as she looked in his aged iris's.

"I am Pierce Hawthorne! I just got here after a business meeting in New York city."

"Hawthorne? You mean like Hawthorne wipes?" She asked.

"Yes. You probably used The Hawthorne wipes to clean your tables or after bathroom use."

"I use your wipes to clean myself! Thank you for helping me keep my bottom clean!"

He grabbed her in his left arm, holding her in his embrace. Her eyes gazed at him, as he took his glasses off. He kissed her, her leg lifted up.

There tongues fought a battle of pleasure, though his fierce tongue was stronger. Choking her tongue into a submission of great joy.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"I'm Annie, by the way."

Just then, a car drove in. Its lights on Annie and Pearce. Two people stepped out of the car. It was Sherly and Britta!

"Hey! We came to hang out because we thought you were down... Who's this?" Britta asked.

Sherly looked at him with awe too. He was so different from all the men they knew. And he seemed handsome, too.

"I'm Pierce Hawthorne, Goldilocks." He said flirtily.

Britta smirked and grabbed his arm lightly.

"You own Hawthorne wipes! Oh my Lawd! I'm so great full for those wipes, they make my day easier!"

"Your welcome, hot momma."

She grabbed a hold of his arm, but Annie tried to get them off of Hawthorne. The girls began to fight over him like he was a golden idol.

They would wage war for his love, but he held his arms up like a beacon of peace.

"Hold on ladies!" He said "I am not something to fight over. As you each can buy my wipes, you each can have my love."

They all held onto to him as he lead them to Annie's room for some love making.

The end...?


End file.
